I Can't Live With or Without You
by jenanistonfan
Summary: Season 4 Fanfic. Rachel is on her way to London to stop Ross from marrying Emily. Will Ross reciprocate her feelings or will he say he loves Emily? And what happens after that? Please R
1. Chapter 1

First FanFic ever! Please R&R!

PS- Ross and Rachel Forever!!!!!! 3

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**With or Without You Chapter One- If We Meet and Collide**

See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you

Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you

With or without you  
With or without you

_How could I let Ross go?_

_Just like that?_

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I cant live  
With or without you

_Ross, I can't live without you._

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose

_Take me back Ross. _

_I know you love me._

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

With or without you  
With or without you  
I cant live  
With or without you

_Oh my God. I have to tell Ross._

With or without you  
With or without you  
I cant live  
With or without you  
With or without you

_I have to tell Ross that I'm still in love with him._

* * *

This story takes place in Season 4. Ross is going to marry Emily Waltham in London. Monica, Chandler, Joey, and Ross are in London for the wedding. Rachel stayed in New York because it would be too awkward for her to attend her ex-boyfriend's wedding. Phoebe was eight months pregnant with her half brother, Frank Junior's triplets (she was the surrogate mom), so she was in no position to travel.

* * *

"Joseph Francis Tribbiani Jr.!" Phoebe hollered into the phone. "Do you hear me?"

"Sorry Pheebs," Joey replied. "I was talking to Felicity, one of the bridesmaids. She's hot. We hooked up last night."

"I don't really care! Rachel's coming to ruin the wedding! She's going to tell Ross that she still loves him!"

"What do I do?" Joey asked her.

"STOP HER!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Can you do that?"

Joey laughed but then realized what Phoebe was asking of him. "Dammit Phoebe Buffay! I knew you'd be my death one day! Oh and by the way, I've got it covered…"

"Thanks Joe!" Phoebe told him. "Ross can finally marry the British chippy. Now tell me about this bridesmaid of yours!"

* * *

Rachel was on the plane to England. She was debating how to tell Ross that she was still in love with him. Should she flirt a little and beat around the bush? Or should she be direct and to the point and just tell him? It was so confusing!

The pilot's distinct voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "We shall be landing in London Heathrow Airport in ten minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for descent. Once again, thank you for flying Virgin Atlantic." Rachel shivered a little. "_Okay Rach. This is it. This is your chance to get back your man_," she thought to herself.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Review!!! I want to get a ton of them!...

* * *

**With or Without You Chapter Two- Don't Trust Joey**

Ross practiced saying "I do" in front of Chandler.

Chandler looked at him, "Oh come on, you've done it before. Second time's the charm!" Ross glared at him and conveniently ignored his comment.

"I do, I do, I do, I do."

"Oh dude, it's the fourth one. You're so right." Chandler hadn't told Ross that Rachel was coming and that there might not even BE a wedding, so he just played along.

Joey walked up to Chandler. "Okay, so I've got the front door covered. You've got back, and Monica's got the side door.

An uncomfortable look appeared on Chandler's face. "Why should I care where Monica is?" he gushed. "You know what? Sometimes I don't even LIKE Monica!"

Joey mumbled, "Okay, that was weird..." as he walked away. Truth be told, something had happened yesterday that would change Monica and Chandler's friendship forever.

* * *

Phoebe waddled around the apartment. She was doing a little bit of thinking. "_I know Ross and Rachel belong together. Everybody does. Maybe I shouldn't have asked Joey to stop Rachel_." She felt guilty for trying to prevent her friend from professing her love to her soulmate.

* * *

"_What if he doesn't say he loves me back? What if I'm too late? What if I can't find him?!_" Negative questions were racing through Rachel's mind. The taxi approached the London Marriott hotel. "_Oh my God. I have to find Ross..._"

Rachel entered the beautiful hotel and walked straight to the front desk. "Excuse me?! I need to find someone from the Geller wedding."

A redheaded woman looked up. "Yes, who would you like to speak with?"

"The groom please- Ross Geller?"

The lady told her, "I'm sorry. Ross is at the church right now. Let me give you the address."

Rachel looked at the paper and frowned. The wedding was at 4:30, in 4 hours. She had about two hours to look irresistible and find her man.

* * *

Chandler slammed the door open. Monica gasped and looked up. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this a secret!" he exclaimed. 

"What?!" Monica shouted back. "We just have to try! I can't imagine what my brother would do if he found out about us!" She burst into tears.

Chandler looked into her eyes and embraced her in a loving hug. "Shh... it's okay. Everything's gonna work out in the end." He kissed her.

But just then, the door swung open, and a man shielding his eyes, screamed, "Ahhh! What are you doing?!"

* * *

As much as he tried not to, Ross couldn't help but wish that Rachel had come to the wedding. Little did he know, she was already there. He had finally gotten over Rachel. He never thought he could, but he did. Ross was proud of himself. He had finally moved on.

* * *

Rachel entered the hotel room at the London Marriott. She ran her fingers over the engraved numbers on the door-2065. She couldn't help but feel that this could be the start of something new. Rachel glanced at her watch- 1:34 pm. She only had an hour to get ready and leave.

After taking a quick hot shower to relieve her stress, Rachel put on a gorgeous black strapless dress. She sprayed on some perfume- a scene labeled "Twilight." She clipped up her hair, leaving a few strands out, just the way Ross liked it. Then, she put on these cute diamond earrings and the necklace that Ross had given her when they were dating. She finished off the outfit with (makeup of course) black strappy shoes. Taking one glance at the mirror, she nodded in approval. Grabbing her purse, she hurried out the door. "_Ross will love this_," she thought to herself.

* * *

"Joey! Joey!" Chandler and Monica shouted as they chased the screaming Joey Tribbiani out of the room in the church. "Joey STOP! Listen to us!" They pleaded for him to listen.

Joey covered his ears and screamed, "Blah Blah Blah Blah!"

Monica, using her freakishly strong arms, tackled him to the ground and uncovered his ears. "Listen to us Joey!"

Chandler began, "I know you didn't expect to open that door and see us kissing but-" "Ahh!" Joey moaned. "I'm scarred for life!"

Chandler looked at him, "Joe, it's not like you saw us _at it_ or anything."

Joey grunted, "JUST AS BAD!"

Monica began to cry. "Joey, please don't tell Ross," she begged. "He'll have a fit! He'll kill Chandler!"

Chandler added to the conversation, "You know what? Actually, don't tell anyone, you know how word gets around in our group. It'll be like our little secret, okay?"

Monica got up off of Joey and walked towards Chandler and wrapped her arms around him. "So what do ya say? Are we good Joe?"

"Aww, I hate keeping secrets! But, I'm only doing it cuz I love you guys so much!" Joey replied hugging his friends. "I'm so happy for you!"

They were so caught up with everything, that neither Chandler and Joey, nor Monica, noticed Rachel slink in through the front door.

* * *

So what do you think so far?

I know there was a lot of Mondler in this chapter but there's going to be a TON of Ross n Rach following! Trust me, it'll be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

I was still deciding on a storyline for the rest of the fanfic, so nothing BIG happens in this chapter, except for one cute gesture between Ross n Rachel and that'll leave ya hanging!!

PLEASE REVIEW.!

* * *

**With or Without You Chapter Three- I Can't Do It**

Rachel peeked from behind the marble pillar at the place where the wedding was going to be held. She wanted so badly to pour her heart out to Ross, but not if anyone else was there. She scanned the place in search for him, but no luck.

She sighed and was about to leave when she heard voices in the background. She turned around (still in "hiding") and let out a low gasp. He looked _stunning_… absolutely _gorgeous_. Rachel was just about to step out from behind the pillar when it happened.

_Ross and Emily were kissing._

Rachel could tell by the happiness on Ross' face that he was in love.

"_Yes it's true,"_ Rachel thought to herself sadly. _"He's in love… but not with me."_

A feeling of guilt swept her conscience. Who was SHE to break this marriage? Rachel couldn't do that to the man she loved. If he couldn't be happy with her, Ross deserved to find happiness and true love in someone else. Rachel stood there and stared at the couple kissing. She felt a warm tear slide down the side of her face.

* * *

Phoebe picked up the phone. She couldn't wait anymore. She HAD to find out what was going on between the "lobsters" as she had fondly called them those few years in the past. _"They still are and always will be… lobsters,"_ she thought to herself. 

"Hello?" Chandler answered in a breathless voice.

"Chan? It's Pheebs!"

Monica groaned, "Chandler! GET OFF THE PHONE! Come back!"

"Chandler? Is that Monica?" Phoebe questioned him.

No response.

"CHANDLER MURIEL BING? IS THAT MONICA?"

He gulped. "Yeah… We're just hangin' out. Ya know she's doin the ol' wedding planner stuff… the usual…"

Monica hushed him up, "I am NOT. We are NOT just hanging out."

Chandler yelled, "MONICA IT'S PHOEBE!" and hung up the phone

"_Okay…"_ Phoebe thought. _"THAT was weird… and I didn't even get to ask about Rachel!!"_

* * *

"Hello Joey…" she whispered as she walked into his room, dressed in a light pink strapless dress. "I've missed you a lot."

"Wow Felicity! You look absolutely - "He was about to say "stunning" but that just wasn't a Joey word. Instead, he began with. "How _you_ doin'?"

"Joey," she replied. "We have to talk."

* * *

"Em?" Ross asked, approaching Emily from her side. "Can we have a little talk please?"

"Sure Ross," she replied in her heavy British accent. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing hon," he began. "I just have some things we need to discuss so that I don't end up with another failed marriage."

"Okay shoot."

"Emily, I know this may sound stupid and out of the blue, but are you sure you have no doubts about your sexual orientation?"

Emily's tensed faced softened a little bit as she tried to stifle a laugh. "Sweets is this because of Carol? Because if it is, you have _nothing_ to worry about. I have no regrets in marrying you Ross, and I would never leave you for another woman."

Now came the hard part, but Ross had to get it over with. He took a deep breath in and let it all out. "Emily, you don't have a problem with Rachel do you?" He sighed. "You have to understand how much I loved her. She was my life… my _everything_. I never wanted to let her go…"

Emily groaned. "Ross, I don't have any problems with Rachel. But, if she's going to pose as a threat to our relationship, I won't deal with it."

Ross grabbed his wife to be in a giant bear hug. "Don't worry, Rachel and I are over. We're in the past now."

Emily giggled as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well, I'm off. I'll see you later Ross! Bye!" she said as she sauntered out of the church. "I have to get ready to marry you!"

"Bye Emily!"

* * *

_Don't worry, Rachel and I are over. We're in the past now._

The words echoed in Rachel's head. _"We're in the past now."_ She leaned against the pillar and began to walk away.

She tripped on a light red wire that ran through the church… but she never hit the floor.

She looked up to see what had happened and who had caught her.

And she found herself in Ross' arms.

* * *

Not much of a cliffhanger huh?

PLEASE review!

The next chapter will start out with Ross and Rachel's individual points of view during the last scene. Tell me what you think!

* * *

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_Ha- if no one reviews I'm not going to write it anymore._

PS- Ross and Rachel Forever!!!!!! 3 I know it's not really RnR yet, but don't worry by next chapter it hopefully SHOULD be.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**With or Without You Chapter Four- This Could Be the Start of Something ****New**

_Ross' PoV_

As Emily left, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rachel. It looked like she was crying. Nonetheless, she looked beautiful. It was a huge shock. I ran over to greet her, but I don't think she saw me because she turned away. Yet, I still kept running. She nearly tripped on this red wire type thing, but I caught her.

I looked into Rachel's deep blue eyes. They were so beautiful. I was captivated by them. She looked back at me.

_Oh God, she was gorgeous._

A shy smile appeared on her face. She was so cute. I gently placed her back on her own two feet.

Then, for all it was worth, I picked her up, and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for coming Rach," I whispered as I gently stroked her cheek. "It really made my day."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world…" she whispered back.

I wanted nothing but to kiss her at that moment, but knowing my limitations (and remembering Emily, the woman I loved­), I settled for a soft peck on the cheek. I hugged her one more time and said, "I have to go get ready… but I'll talk to you later. Bye Rachel," and then I walked off.

I walked off to marry Emily, the woman I loved…?

* * *

_Rachel's PoV_

I saw the whole scene between Ross and Emily, and I can't deny the fact… it hurt. But I knew I couldn't split them up, so without making a scene, I tried to walk away. But I nearly tripped on this red wire thing. It was such a deep red; it reminded me of the color of lobsters. I thought I'd make a loud "boom" as I hit the floor, but surprisingly enough, I never did.

He caught me before I could fall. Ross… I looked up into his gorgeous brown puppy-like eyes. They were absolutely irresistible. I tried to look into them to see if any old feelings came flooding back; I couldn't really tell. Ross' eyes were my window to his soul. With one glance into them, I could almost know what he was thinking. At least that's what it felt like.

I really wanted to kiss him. I don't know how he would react, but I didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize our friendship. What we had – best friends after a major break up – was pretty rare. But I still wanted to kiss him.

As if it would settle for being unable to kiss, Ross swept me off my feet in a massive hug. I never wanted to leave his grasp. Whether we were dating or not, whenever I was in his arms, I felt protected from all harm, and somehow convinced that everything was going to turn out fine. This time was no different. I never wanted to let him go.

"Thank you for coming Rach, it really made my day."

I was really touched. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

He kissed me on the cheek. I wanted to kiss him back so badly, but I knew I couldn't. He wasn't mine. He was Emily's.

Then he left… to marry Emily- the woman he loved.

I sank to the ground in tears…

* * *

"Yes Felicity? Why do you sound so serious?" Joey asked her worriedly.

"Because I am Joseph."

Inside his head, Joey was shrieking,_ "Ahh! She called me JOSEPH!"_ "Felicity please tell me what the problem is; I'm really worried now."

"Joey," Felicity took a deep breath in. "I'm-"

* * *

Emily had seen the whole "mini love scene" between Rachel and Ross. She was FURIOUS… and determined to put a stop to it right now. Calling her ex boyfriend from her cell phone, she began, "Colin I need you to come down here right away." _Boy was Rachel gonna have something to cry about NOW._

After finishing the phone call, Emily saw Ross approaching. "Ross sweetie!"

"Yes Emily?" he replied, still in a daze. (A "Rachel" daze)

"I saw what happened with Rachel earlier, and I don't want you talking to her until AFTER the wedding."

"Okay," Ross told her disinterestedly as he walked away.

* * *

Monica was still getting ready for the wedding. Dressed in a red dress, she began to put on her make up and jewelry. Chandler approached her from behind, "Hey gorgeous," he whispered into her ear. "I have something dangerously important to tell you."

"Yes Chandler? What could you POSSIBLY want to tell me that is so important that you had to interrupt me from getting ready for my brother's wedding?!"

"It's Rachel," he began. "She's here. I don't know if she's met Ross, but I overheard Emily on the phone with some guy named Colin, and I think they might do something to Rach!"

* * *

Felicity continued, "Joey I'm falling in love with you, honey."

Joey's eyes went WIDE open.

* * *

57 minutes until the wedding. Colin glanced at his watch once more. He was right on time. But he only had 3 minutes to find this Rachel girl, who posed as a possible threat to Emily. He looked at the picture he was holding in his hand. Wow, she was beautiful.

Then he saw her… in a tight black dress. She was even prettier in person. Walking towards her, he gently brushed his hand against her ass. Then again, and again, before he grabbed it tightly.

Rachel whirled around and looked at the dark-haired man gazing at her body hungrily. She tried to walk away, but the man was too fast for her. Before she could scream, his hand covered her mouth. Colin grabbed her arm and dragged her into the nearest closet.

It was then that he got a good look at her. He lunged at Rachel and began to forcefully kiss her while unzipping her dress. He pinned her against the door, temporarily letting go of her mouth. It was then that she let out a loud high-pitched scream, hoping that somebody would hear. Rachel tried to push Colin away, but his grip was too strong. "I WON'T let you take that American away from Emily," he snarled. Rachel continued to wriggle in his grasp.

Suddenly the door opened, and Rachel, half naked, fell through it. Colin toppled over on top of her, still trying to perform the task.

"HELP!" Rachel shouted. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Hearing screams, Chandler and Monica rushed in. Both started shrieking. They tried to pull Colin off of Rachel, and thankfully they were successful. Monica flung him across the room and knelt down next to a sobbing Rachel.

"Honey, are you okay?" Monica asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I don't think he got around to doing what he intended to do." She knelt on the floor, and slowly hoisted herself up, zipping up her dress. "And I'm not physically injured either…" Rachel broke into tears.

Chandler hugged her close. "It's okay Rach. I know it was scary honey, but it will all be okay. You're practically my little sister. I won't let anything happen to you again."

"Thank you Chandler, but-" she continued to sob harder. "But that's not why I'm crying."

Monica looked confused, "What?"

"I couldn't tell Ross that I loved him."

* * *

"Ross," Chandler said gently, approaching Ross from behind. "Ross I need to talk to you, buddy."

"Sure Chan!" Ross replied chirpily.

"Ross, Rachel almost got a raped a little while ago."

"WHAT? How cou- how did it happen?" he sputtered.

"We don't know Ross, but you might want to see Rach now. She's in her room. Wait, I think she should be back from the doctor's by now. Gotta go Ro-"

"Wait Chandler," Ross interrupted. "Emily forbade me to see Rachel before the wedding."

Chandler chuckled, "She _forbade_ you? Well your friend got raped… nearly… I'm sure she'll _allow_ you."

Ross groaned, "I'm serious."

Chandler's expression grew grim. "Well I think you need to make a choice then."

* * *

20 minutes were left until the wedding. Rachel was sitting alone on the bed in her room. The door slammed open and Ross made his way toward her. "Oh Rach I'm so sorry!" he whispered as he gave her a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Ross- I'm fine," Rachel told him as she hugged him tightly. "Go get ready; we have twenty minutes before you marry Emily."

Ross sighed, "Oh yeah you're right, but are you sure you're okay?"

Rachel whimpered, "Yeah…"

Ross turned around to leave but she stopped him. "Ross?!"

"Yeah?"

"Before you go can I do something for the last time?" she asked.

"Of course!"

"Come here," she told him sweetly.

Rachel leaned over and kissed him on the lips, while running her fingers through his hair. "Good luck."

"Thanks!" Ross replied awestruck. "Bye Rachel," he said as he walked out of the room hoping Emily wouldn't know he had gone to see Rachel.

* * *

"_It's time,"_ Ross reassured himself. _"You've done this once before, you can do it again._" Ross' parents had escorted him to the altar. Now they were anxiously awaiting for the bride to arrive. Rachel was in the audience.

The two best men, Chandler and Joey, along with their escorts, Monica and Felicity, were at the front as well.

Music started to play, and everybody got up to face the bride as she entered, even Rachel. Soon, Emily was at the altar as well, and the priest began.

"Today we are gathered here to join Dr. Ross Geller and Miss Emily Waltham in holy matrimony. The vows please."

Emily began her vows. They were about how desperately in love she was with Ross. Even though she meant what she was saying, her mind was on other things. She was glad Colin had escaped, but she wondered what hospital he was recovering in.

Ross began his vows. He was describing how quickly and comfortably he had fallen in love with Emily. However, his mind was somewhere else too. _Who had attacked Rachel… and more importantly why?_

The priest continued, "Before we go on, is there anybody who objects to the union of this couple."

"I object."

Everybody looked up and gasped.

* * *

IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL CRY.

Okay, well maybe not, but I will be devastated and stop writing this fanfiction, because then I'll think it's bad and not worth continuing.

_SO REVIEW IT!_


	5. Chapter 5

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!! IF YOU REVIEW I'LL TELL YOU WHY I NEED A LOT OF REVIEWS. _

PS- Ross and Rachel Forever!!!!!! 3

* * *

**With or Without You Chapter Five- I Object**

"Yes," **Ross** continued. "I object to the union of Ross Geller and Emily Waltham."

Ross' mother groaned, "Oh _no!_ This is worse than when he married the lesbian!"

It took a while for it to sink in. "WHAT?!" Emily shouted. "Are you KIDDING me?!"

The priest sighed, "I don't think there's gonna be a wedding…"

Joey shouted, "And the wedding is off! Come Felicity, my love, let's go!" He pulled Felicity by the arm and ran out to the hotel.

Monica, standing in between her father and Chandler, fainted. Jack Geller simply buried his face in his hands. Chandler began to cry.

Rachel looked shocked beyond belief. It was as if God had answered all her prayers.

"Ross!" Emily screamed angrily. "WHY?"

"Because," Ross started. "I've been in love with someone else."

Rachel felt as if her whole life came tumbling down. _"How will I ever tell Ross I love him now?"_

Emily retorted, "Oh yeah? Only _you_ think you can ruin people's lives, huh? Oh yeah? Well, while we're revealing things, I didn't want Rachel to take you away from me, so _I was the one who sent Colin to rape her_!" She looked smugly at him.

Everybody gasped.

"You _bitch_," Ross spat. "You sent your ex-boyfriend loose on her?"

It was Rachel's turn to freak out. "You're a bitch Emily Waltham! I hate you!"

"No I hate YOU Rachel Greene!" she shouted. "YOU stole Ross from me!"

Rachel went weak in the knees. "I-I didn't tell him anything," she said softly, hoping Emily wouldn't announce her secret to the world.

"Yes you did, Rachel! You _did _tell Ross the truth. You told him you were still in love with him!"

And there it was- out in the open. Ross, not believing what had just happened, sat down worriedly. Rachel ran out of the church sobbing.

And once again, everybody gasped.

* * *

Rachel sat on the bench and cried her heart out. _"Ross is in love with someone else. Emily just revealed my secret to the world, before I had a chance to tell Ross. This is so unfair!"_ She just let the tears flow, not caring about her appearance anymore. 

Ross put his hand on her shoulder. She reveled in his touch. He sat down beside her as she tearfully apologized. "Oh I'm SO sorry Ross! I didn't mean for Emily to make a scene." Ross put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Rach it's not your fault," Ross consoled her. "I was the one who ended it at the altar. I was the one who told her I loved someone else."

"I know Ross…" Rachel trailed off.

"But Rach, tell me, what Emily said… is it true?"

There was a long moment of silence before Rachel gathered up the courage to speak again. "You're in love with someone else."

Ross abruptly cut her off, "Rachel! Is it true? Are you still in love with me?"

Rachel whimpered. "If I said yes what would you say?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Emily was watching Ross and Rachel. She couldn't believe Rachel had used her wedding. After wiping her tears, Emily limped back to the church, to a waiting audience.

She spoke as firmly as she could. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to thank you all for coming today. I regret to inform you that the groom's son is sick. There will be no wedding today."

Chandler, Joey, and Monica knew she was lying through her teeth, but deciding that there was enough drama for one day, they didn't say anything.

* * *

Ross reconfirmed what Rachel was asking him. "If you told me you love me… I'd say I love you back."

"But-"

"No buts Rach. In front of the world, I confessed my love for 'someone else.' Rachel Karen Greene, that someone else is you."

"What?!" she shouted. After calming down a little bit, Rachel got up and kissed Ross. "I love you too and I don't want to mess this up again. I'm never letting you go again."

Pulling away from the kiss, Ross said, "It's you and me alright? We're done being stupid."

"I love you Ross," she whispered into his ear.

"I love you, Rachel," he whispered back.

And they kissed again.

* * *

Monica rushed to tell Chandler about the phone call. "Chandler! I got a call from Ross!"

"What? WHAT DID HE SAY?" Chandler asked frantically.

"He didn't want to spend his life wasted, so he and Rachel got back together, and now they're going on Ross' honeymoon to Greece!"

"Buh- buh- but they were on a break!"

"I know, but it's Ross. You can never say with him."

"Hey Mon?" Chandler questioned her.

"Yeah?"

"Ross is occupied with Rach… he won't know what we're doing…"

Monica was fast to act. "Meet you in the basement in ten minutes, Bing" she gasped.

* * *

"TAXI!" Ross called as the cab pulled up to the curb. "Come on Rach!" Looking at the taxi driver, he directed him to the London Marriott. Leaning back into the seat, he looked into Rachel's eyes, as the car pulled away. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you look Rachel?"

"Not recently," Rachel replied shyly.

"Well you do! You look beautiful," he told her as they began to kiss.

"Yuck," groaned the cab driver as he turned around and saw the couple making out. "Young and in love…"

* * *

Phoebe got a call from Monica, giving her the details of the wedding that never came to be. "See I told you they were lobsters!" was her first reaction."

"Pheebs, I think they're gonna go to Athens together tonight."

"Well duh, Monica. After what happened I don't think _Emily's _gonna want to go with Ross."

"Well of course," Monica began. "But don't you think things are moving a bit fast?"

"It's your brother and your best friend, Mon. They can't be moving TOO fast, since they dated in the past for like a year and a half. It's not like their strangers to each other. Aren't you happy for them?"

"Yes, of course I am, but I don't think I can survive another lobster break up."

Phoebe replied, "Hon, I don't think they're going to break u-uhhhhhhh." Her voice trailed off.

"Phoebe, what the hell happened?"

"Ohhhhh," she moaned.

"PHOEBE WHAT'S GOING ON?" Monica asked.

"Monica, I think my water just broke…"

* * *

Yeah, so the lobsters got back together.

PLEASE REVIEW, or this is the last chapter!

Mwahahaha I'm evil!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews!!

The story takes a bit of a turn in this chapter…!!!

* * *

**With or Without You Chapter Six- A Night to Remember**

Monica raced into Chandler and Joey's room, yelling, "Pack your bags! We're going home!"

Joey came out of the bathroom. "Aww, do we _have_ to? I don't want to leave Felicity! I love her! WHY are we going home?"

"PHOEBE'S HAVING THE BABIES! _CHANDLER GET OUT HERE!_"

"Yes honey?" he greeted her with a kiss.

"We have to get on the next flight to New York, cuz Pheebs is having the babies!"

Joey looked worried, "I've gotta find Felicity."

Chandler was in a frenzy, "I've gotta pack!"

Monica shouted, "I've gotta stay calm!"

* * *

Ross and Rachel had almost an hour or two left on their flight to Athens. Boredom had taken its toll on them. "Hey Ross?"

"Yes Rachel?"

"I'm bored."

"Rach honey, we're landing in like an hour; there must be something for you to do."

Rachel pondered that for a little while. "Wanna have sex in the bathroom?"

"Um… Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"This is an _airplane._ You DO know that right?"

"Yes Ross," Rachel replied. "I'm not stupid." She blew in her ear seductively. "If you're going to come, I'll be waiting for you, _Doctor Geller_." She got up, in her denim miniskirt and tank top, and blew him a kiss as she headed off to the restroom.

Ross sighed and followed her like a puppy. He knew he could never say no to Rachel.

* * *

"I need the first flight to Athens please."

"Yes," the man behind the counter replied. "It leaves in sixty minutes. Your name please?"

"Miss Emily Waltham."

Emily was going to Athens to track down Ross. _"I'm pretty sure he ran off with that slut Rachel,"_ she thought. _"But I just want to be sure."_

* * *

It had been a long day for the "honeymooning couple" in Athens. Now, they were in sleep mode. In fact, Rachel was already practically asleep. Ross was just getting into bed. 

He was watching her sleep. Ross loved to watch her sleep. He gently stroked her cheek, _"I can't believe how lucky I am to have Rachel back in my life again…"_ He kissed her cheek.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open. She smiled, and put her hand on Ross' cheek. "I'm sorry Ross," she said softly.

"You're sorry? Why?" he asked her.

"I ruined your wedding Ross. I'm sorry…" A single teardrop slid down her cheek. "Emily must want to kill me now."

This really touched Ross' heart. "Okay Rach, listen to me," he grabbed her shoulders and tried to console her. "You don't have to apologize to me. You made my life all better. We belong together… and no Emily is going to stop that. I love you and that's that. Do you understand me Rachel Karen Greene?"

"I love you Ross."

"I love you too."

They put their heads on the pillow and fell into a deep slumber. Ross' arm was wrapped around Rachel's waist possessively… and that night everything seemed just about perfect. But you know what they say… happiness doesn't last forever.

* * *

"The babies are here!" Phoebe's half brother, Frank Jr. shouted. "My babies!"

Joey and Felicity (yes he brought her to New York) jumped up. "Congrats Frank!"

Chandler and Monica hugged him. "Congratulations! You're a father!"

"Can we see Phoebe?" Felicity asked, having taken a liking to Phoebe as soon as they met.

"Sure, they're wheeling her off to recovery right now… even though I don't know who you are…" Frank Jr. replied.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Joey apologized. "This is Felicity, my hot British girlfriend."

Chandler rolled his eyes. _Girlfriend?_ Everybody knows Joey and commitment don't go in the same sentence!

* * *

The next day, Emily strolled into the hotel next to the one she knew Ross was staying at. "My name is Emily Waltham and I called from the car."

"Yes. A Room facing the west side of Hotel Delphine right?"

"Yeah." Emily handed the woman some money, and in return received the room keys. She thanked the lady and walked off. Emily's main reason for coming to Athens was to spy on Rachel and Ross. Oh, and winning Ross back too…

* * *

Meanwhile, Ross and Rachel were just getting up… Rachel more energetic than Ross. "Ross come _on_! Get UP! I want to get a tan!" She began to smack Ross with her sunglasses. "Wake up!"

"I'm up! I'm up! Just please stop hitting!" Ross opened his eyes to signal that he was awake. But as soon as Rachel turned around, he closed them again.

Setting her sunglasses on the dressing table, Rachel whirled around. _"Ugh,"_ she thought to herself. _"This is going to be harder than I thought. Ross is tired. Not that I would blame him for being exhausted after last night._" She smiled as she recalled the wonderful night they had shared together.

Rachel crawled on top of Ross. "Wake up Doctor Geller," she purred. "Rachel's missed you." She pulled him closer and ran her fingers up his neck as she gently kissed him. No reaction. _"Dammit this isn't working!"_

She irritably jumped off the bed. "Ross!" she shouted. "I'm going for a shower! Don't you want to join me?" Still no reaction. Rachel groaned and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Ross opened his eyes mysteriously and sat up in bed. With a mischievous smirk on his face, he opened the bathroom door.

"_A shower with Rachel, my love? Not to be missed!"_

* * *

Emily watched through the window as Ross left to join Rachel in the shower. All she could see was an empty bedroom. She seethed with jealousy. _"What does Rachel have that I don't?"_ she wondered.

But it was decided. As soon as Ross was alone, Emily would make her move on him. She would tell him her feelings and win him back. Once Rachel was out of the way, what did she have to fear?

* * *

Joey was growing up. Hard to believe, but it was true. He was falling in love, not just playing around with some girl. Felicity was amazing. As Joey sat, deep in thought, the door to the apartment swung open and Felicity strode in.

"Joey, I have a flight booked to London, for tomorrow morning okay?"

"Wait Felicity. I don't want to hear about it."

"WHAT?!" she shrieked.

"Actually, I was um, going to ask you to, um, perhaps move in with me?"

* * *

Nighttime had arrived again, and the city of Athens was covered in a blanket of darkness. Rachel had stepped out to the gift shop to buy a bikini for herself. Ross was in the suite.

Rachel was returned to the suite. She couldn't wait to show Ross her new piece of clothing… if you could even call it that. She turned the doorknob and burst into the living room. "Ross look what I-"

She looked up and saw Ross and Emily kissing… and all at once, her world came crashing down, and Rachel felt like the most vulnerable person alive.

* * *

All you RnR fans out there! Check out my C2: cliffhanger isn't it? Everything was moving so smoothly…

I'll need at least **6** reviews to continue this FF!

Otherwise that's the end of THIS story.!

* * *


	7. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

I'm going on vacation this week, so I probably won't be able to update this story- but I'll be sure to update when I get back next Tuesday! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this fanfic!

Thanks for all the reviews!!

--RossnRachel4everr


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews!!

I don't know if I like this story anymore… I don't know what to do next.

* * *

**With or Without You Chapter Seven- I'm Sorry**

Not even bothering to make her presence known, Rachel stormed out of the honeymoon suite, and slammed the door shut. She sank to the ground in tears. Her mind shifted to something to she had said just about two and a half years ago.

_Flashback from TOW the Prom Video_

RACHEL: No, listen to me. I fell for you and I get clobbered. You then fall for me and I again, somehow, get clobbered. I'm tired of being clobbered, ya know, it's, it's just not worth it.

ROSS: Well, but, but...

RACHEL: NO but Ross. We are never gonna happen, OK. Accept that.

_End of Flashback_

It was true. There was no "Ross and Rachel" then, nor will there ever be. Ross had cheated on her… twice… Now Rachel really regretted going to London. She sobbed.

Suddenly Rachel heard a bang and the door opened. "Emily get OFF of me! I HATE YOU!" It was Ross' voice. He looked down and saw Rachel in tears. Pangs of guilt washed over him. Ross stooped down to Rachel's level. "Rach, honey, I didn't do anything!"

"How can you SAY that Ross? I SAW you and Emily kissing!"

"Rachel she came onto me! I SWEAR! I didn't even KNOW she was in Athens!"

"You were still kissing her. That's easy for YOU to say. I'm not able to grasp why you lied and said you loved me! Is this some kind of sick twisted joke? Did you just do it for the sex, Ross?" Words just flew out of her mouth. She was on a rampage. Rachel's face was streaked with tears.

Ross looked extremely pained by her comments. "I'm _so_ sorry Rachel! I do love you! It's NOT some kind of joke! Who do you think I am? You know I love you!" Even Ross had begun to cry.

Emily was feeling really uncomfortable in the room. She peeked into the hall. Both Ross and Rachel were fighting. She smirked. The quarreling couple was in tears, not paying attention to anything except each other. She slid past them and broke into a run. Emily knew she had to get away from there before they started yelling at HER.

"I wish I had never come to London! And Ross, I _thought_ you loved me. Past tense. And now I know that you don't. Nothing you say can convince me otherwise. Because now I know not to trust you blindly."

"Rachel," Ross sobbed. "Rachel, she came onto ME. I never made a move on her. After you, why would I even want to?"

"Shut up Ross! Don't you think I'm hurt enough, without you coming onto her or not? I do not CARE! You still kissed. Ross, you don't know what so much rejection feels like!" Rachel rambled on.

"Um, Rachel, I think I do!" Ross' blood began to boil, as his secret from the past entered his subconscious.

"No Ross! Not without you CHEATING on me first!" she said coldly.

"Rachel Karen Greene, believe me I know what rej-"

Rachel was about to open her mouth and interrupt.

"No Rachel. YOU listen to ME. Don't you dare make assumptions like that! I _know_ what rejection feels like," he said harshly, not wanting their past to resurface.

"Of _COURSE_ you do, you cheater!" Rachel said sarcastically.

Ross had it. He was done. NOW she had crossed the line. He was mad… no he was BEYOND mad. The truth was- he HADN'T made a move on Emily, and Rachel, the love of his life, wouldn't believe him. This was the final straw. "Rachel, YOU would know right?"

"Yeah, Ross, yeah," she scowled.

"Oh yeah? YOU KNEW I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO YOU the day we broke up?"

* * *

Rachel sat in the bathroom. She was crushed after that fight with Ross. _"I only wish I had known he was going to propose! Rachel, you need to know when to shut up!"_ she scolded herself. She was miserable… and she knew Ross was too. Maybe it was time to talk to Monica. She dialed the familiar Manhattan phone number.

"Hello?" Monica answered cheerfully.

"Hey Mon," Rachel said, trying to sound as happy as possible.

"Rach! Oh my God! Phoebe had the babies! HOW'S GREECE? Tell me everything!"

"Slow down Monica!" Rachel gasped. "Oh my GOD about Pheebs. Tell her congrats!"

"And yeah, can you tell me about Athens? Is it BEAUTIFUL?" she asked.

"Yeah Mon, it's gorgeous." Now came the hard part. "As far as my trip is concerned…"

"YES RACH- GIMME DETAILS!"

"Okay…" she began slowly. "On the first night we had sex. On the second night we had sex. On the third-"

"Rachel, I don't need to know about how my brother plea-"

Ignoring Monica's interruption, Rachel continued, "And on the third night, we broke up."

"WHAT?" Monica shrieked, not paying attention to her ringing cell phone. "WHY?"

"Because I saw Ross and Emily kissing."

Monica's heart sank as she wished she could be there to comfort Rachel. She was just about to say, "I'm gonna kick his ass," when Chandler walked in. "I just got a call from Ross," he announced solemnly.

"Hold on Rach," Monica said as she turned her attention to Chandler, who had apparently answered her cell phone.

"Are you talking to Rachel?" Chandler asked.

Monica nodded.

"I need to talk to her. It's important."

"Rach, hold on, Chandler wants to have a word with you," Monica told her friend as she handed her husband the phone.

"Rachel…?" Chandler began uncertainly.

"Hi Chandler…" she replied.

"Rach…" he begged. "Please believe Ross! What happened sounded like an honest mistake. You just HAVE to trust him. Emily DID come onto him. He's very upset that you're not believing him."

"But after that incident with Chloe…" her voice trailed off, a hint of crying evident in her voice.

"Okay, I can understand you not believing a lie. Or doubting the truth. But believe this! He _really_ loves you. Ross is devastated. I mean, the man broke off his wedding for you! At least give him a CHANCE!" He was practically _pleading _her now.

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. The man, who was the best thing that ever happened to her, was devastated, because of HER. "I will Chandler. Oh I feel TERRIBLE now. Oh, all the things I told him…"

"Oh and Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to hurry. He said something about jumping off a bridge."

* * *

Phoebe, Joey, and Felicity had just entered Monica's house. Monica was gently weeping and Chandler was comforting her. All three of them noticed the closeness between the two.

"Monica, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Ross and Rachel broke up because Rachel walked in on Emily and Ross kissing," Chandler answered for her.

"What?!" Phoebe shrieked. "I'm SO gonna kick Ross' sorry cheating ass!"

"No Phoebe. Don't do that!" Monica stammered between sobs. "Ross didn't actually do anything. It's a huge misunderstanding. Now, since Rachel, 'the love of his life', won't believe his truth, he wants to kill himself."

Phoebe and Joey were stunned. _Suicide? _They knew he would be upset, but suicide?

Chandler told them, "But I talked to Rach and she is devastated, but she understands, so now I guess all we can do is wait."

* * *

SUICIDE.

The word rang through her mind like church bells ringing in the town square. She had to find Ross. If he jumped, then she would jump with him. If he died, then her soul died with him.

She got off the phone with Chandler, and immediately knew what she had to do. Rachel currently HATED Emily for doing this, but she hated herself more for jumping to conclusions, and not believing Ross. Her soulmate. Her almost-husband.

What ached the most was that he was hiding the fact that he was going to propose. And she didn't have so much as an _inkling _about it.

She raced out the door, but nearly slipped. Rachel looked down. There were flowers- pink petals- sprinkled on the floor. She looked closely and saw that they spelled out "I'm sorry."

It touched her heart deeply. She tried to contain her sobs. Next to the flowers HeHThey was a folded up piece of paper. She opened it up and began to read it.

**Dear Rachel,**

**I'm sorry I broke your heart. Again. By the time you get this note, I will have walked out of your life… and the world, forever. I know we belong together. We're lobsters right? But I just can't live with myself knowing I've caused you so much pain. Just know I love you. And I always will.**

** Forever yours,**

**Ross Geller**

Rachel was openly crying now. Ross didn't break her heart. Rachel had broken his. She clutched the note tightly and ran off to stop Ross, before he walked out of her life forever.

* * *

I know, surprising isn't it?

I'm sort of getting bored of this story…

Leave reviews!!


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews!!

This story should be ending soon (like in a few chapters or so), but I think I'm gonna start a new story, about Ross and Rachel's lives after the finale.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**With or Without You Chapter Eight- Reuniting Lovers**

Rachel was practically _flying_ down the stairs, only one name on her lips- Ross, Ross, Ross. When she reached the last flight of stairs, she practically jumped, frantically searching for her love. "ROSS!" she shouted. "ROSS! COME BACK!"

She ran around the hotel property moaning his name. "ROSS, DON'T LEAVE ME ROSS!" Stopping for a moment, Rachel scanned the darkness of her surrounding, only illuminated by the glare of the streetlights. Her eyes stopped at a man staggering across the walkway. She squinted a little and realized it was exactly the person she was looking for.

Rachel sprinted towards him and embraced him from behind. "Ross, thank God…" she sobbed into his back. Ross turned around and looked at Rachel. His face was scrunched up, as if he was trying to conceal the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Rachel?" he asked softly. "Why are you here?"

"To stop you from making a huge mistake."

"It's not a mistake Rachel."

"Yes it is," Rachel replied. "If you go, what will happen to me?" Her voice was small and began to crack, and it broke Ross' heart, just a little.

"You'll find someone who can make you happy."

"I hate arguing with you Ross. You make me happy… happier than I thought humanly possible. That fight we just had- it was stupid. That doesn't mean you bail on 'us' like I did before. We're lobsters Ross. We belong together."

"But I can't live knowing I've hurt you Rachel, I love you too much."

Rachel pulled him into a hug. "You didn't hurt me like I thought. Chandler told me what happened. I love you Ross."

A slow smile spread across Ross' face as he tightly hugged her back. "I'm sorry I scared you… I love you so much Rachel, more than you'll ever know."

"Shh…" she whispered as she shut him up with a kiss. "We have to call Mon; she was worried sick."

Ross wrapped his arms around his love's waist. "You know what would make me happy?"

"What?"

"If we spent the whole day in the suite, JUST you and me." He replied as he nibbled on her neck. Ross looked up and smirked playfully, as their lips met in an electrifying kiss.

Rachel smiled. _"The old Ross is finally back."_

* * *

They opened the door to the honeymoon suite and flipped on the light. Ross pushed Rachel inside the room and slammed the door shut. "How about showing me that bikini of yours now?"

Rachel smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Let me find it honey." She wriggled out of his grasp and strolled over to pick up the red bikini that lay in a disheveled pile on the floor. Giving Ross one last wink, she sauntered into the bathroom to change her clothes.

A few minutes later, Rachel emerged from the bathroom and headed over to Ross. She seductively wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her scantily clad body into his arms. "Is this what you had in mind?" she breathed.

He was weak in the knees. "I'll say…" He hugged her tightly.

Teasingly (and intentionally) breaking the mood of the moment, Rachel tore her lips from Ross'. "Well I'm gonna call Monica and tell her I've found you. Poor thing was worried to no end."

Ross moaned, "You're toying with me Rachel Greene."

She batted her eyes innocently. "But I _have_ to call your sister. She was so concerned…"

"Oh fine."

* * *

The phone in Monica's apartment rang for attention. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Mon! It's me!"

"Oh hey Rach… You sound… happy."

"Yeah. Ross Geller and Rachel Green are back together again!" Rachel flopped onto the bed on her stomach, swinging her legs in the air.

"_Yes!_ I'm so happy for you guys!

"I KNOW!" It was becoming increasingly difficult for Rachel to focus on the phone call. Ross crawled on top of her and began kissing the back of her neck. "Ross!" she whispered, swatting him from behind.

Ross immediately stopped teasing Rachel… for a little while at least. Soon his hands wrapped around her tiny waist, between her and the mattress, and he smothered her to himself.

Rachel moaned into the phone. "Mon, I'm going to have to call you back. Your brother's in a really playful mood right now. Bye honey!"

Monica replied, "OK, eww. And goodbye Rachel!!" She hung up.

Rachel flipped herself over and was greeted by a passionate kiss from Ross.

_**Leave the rest up to your imagination (lol)!**_

* * *

Ross watched Rachel gently stir in her sleep. He could help but think, _"Thank you God for giving me yet another chance with her…"_ All day and night, he could sit there and just watch Rachel.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hey you…" She used their trademark line while they were dating. "Good morning."

"Good morning beautiful," he replied.

"Last night was amazing huh?" she rhetorically whispered.

"Oh yes…" Ross replied, slowly leaning in to kiss her. "But we have to get up; we have a flight to catch."

Rachel groaned, "Augh, what time is it honey?"

"7:30."

She groaned again, "It's so early."

Ross smiled at her typical "Rachel-ness." She never was a morning person. "Rach, our flight leaves at 11:00, and it takes half an hour to get to the airport." He looked over at her, and gently stroked the bangs out of her eyes… her eyes that were nearly asleep once again. He quietly laughed to himself. _Who am I kidding? I know she won't wake up."_

Rachel rolled over, so she wasn't facing him. She wished they didn't have to leave today; more importantly she was exhausted, and fully drained of energy.

But Ross wasn't going to let up. He scooped her up into his arms, cradling her like a baby, and carried her into the bathroom, lightly standing her up straight. "Rach, sweetie, we have to get ready."

He undressed himself and gently undressed Rachel as well. Ross turned on the shower and they both stood under it. He looked at her, struggling to keep awake, and couldn't help but laugh. "I love you Rach."

Rachel looked up at him with her big blue gorgeous eyes.

"I love you too Ross."

* * *

Yeah I know it was cheesy. lol. But that's okay, cuz it's Ross and Rachel!!

Leave reviews!! 3


End file.
